Give Me Time
by elsiecarson
Summary: What if Charles and Erik were able to mend their relationship? Would it always just be friendship or could it be a romantic relationship again? One is more hesitant than the other to get back to that aspect.
1. A Proposition

Charles Xavier sits across from Erik Lensherr playing chess. Erik is the only one who has ever challenged Charles at chess. Charles is the only one who still calls him Erik. They were enemies once, friends before that, and they are now friends again. Their friendship will never be the same as it once was, but they are slowly rebuilding what they had. With each move of a piece on the chess board they are becoming closer again.

"You're becoming predictable, Charles. That's not like you." Erik teases.

"I haven't had a challenge, like the one I get from you, for a long time." Charles admits as he moves another chess piece on the board.

"Challenge me Charles. You've always been able to before." Erik dares Charles. He moves another piece after careful consideration.

Charles steeples his fingers together and looks carefully at the chess board. He's always enjoyed playing chess the most with Erik. He sips his scotch before he moves another piece. The peace of the Westchester mansion is perfect and Erik has finally realized this. Charles and he are at ease and comfortable at the mansion. Charles gasps almost inaudibly when Erik's knee comes in contact with his under the small table.

Erik observes Charles carefully over the rim of his scotch glass. He knows Charles' tendencies, but he doesn't seem to be following them this time. Suddenly he realizes what Charles is doing. "You're devious."

"You said you wanted me to challenge you, Erik, and so I am."

"Your challenges are quite different from anyone else's, Charles." Erik reaches under the table and puts his hand on Charles' knee.

Charles moves away from the table and wheels himself over to the window. He's not sure what Erik wants but they've been apart for so long he's not ready to jump into a relationship with Erik again. "It's too soon Erik" Charles whispers.

Erik walks over to where Charles is looking out the window. He puts his hand on Charles' shoulder. "You're not ruling it out though, are you?"

"No, I'm not ruling it out. Just give it some time. You've only just come back. Give me some time to adjust to all of this. It won't take long, but I do need some time." Charles admits quietly.

"You always were more cautious than me, Charles. I will give you the time you want. Come back and let's finish our chess game." Erik urges Charles. He hears Charles sigh heavily before his wheelchair move back to where the chess board is. Erik walks nest to Charles' wheelchair back to the chess board.

Charles is quiet as the game resumes. The atmosphere in the room now feels much more awkward. Charles quickly downs the rest of his scotch. It's not that Charles is uncomfortable with Erik's suggestion he just didn't think the subject would come up so quickly. Charles wheels over and brings the bottle of scotch over.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Charles." Erik says as he watches Charles pour himself a large glass of scotch.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, Erik. I'm just surprised the subject came up as quickly as it did. I thought you hated me, Erik." Charles admits quietly.

"I never hated you, Charles. We had a difference of opinion, but I never hated you. I've love you from the moment we met." Erik looks at Charles intensely.

"That is quite a statement coming from you, Erik, especially considering some of the things you've said to me over the years."

"I only said those things so I had followers. They all expected me to say things like that. Your fate and mine have always been entwined, Charles. Depth of emotion is still depth of emotion no matter which emotions are being expressed. I didn't know how to tell you I loved you when we were young. I hadn't loved anyone except my mother, until I met you, Charles. I hadn't dealt with that emotion, as non-platonic love, ever in my life. I certainly never expected the love of my life to be another man. I was surprised, but we are soulmates, Charles." Erik reaches for Charles' hand and squeezes it tightly.

Charles can feel his eyes watering as Erik speaks. "Yes, we are soulmates, Erik, but you have to give me time to adjust to you being back like this in my life. We haven't been friends for forty years and now, suddenly, you want to be friends and lovers. I find the sudden change rather dissonant." Charles admits.

"Don't use your extensive vocabulary to distance yourself from this, Charles. It won't change anything. I can read your emotions all over your face."

"You broke my heart when you left, Erik. I learned to cover my emotions to protect myself. All of a sudden I can't cover them anymore. You're too strong for me, Erik."

The chess game has long been abandoned. Erik walks around the chess table and squats next to Charles. "I broke my own heart when I left, but I felt as if I had to. You are strong, Charles, and you can be again. I want you to be confident in how I feel about you."

"That may take longer than you would like, Erik."

"I understand that. I'll be happy if you just trust me." Erik looks up into the piercing blue eyes of his friend.

"I do trust you, Erik, surprisingly enough that was one thing that never stopped. I'm glad you stopped wearing the helmet, though."

"The helmet wasn't very attractive and it gave it me a terrible headache and it wouldn't have given you much confidence that I was being genuine."

Charles starts to laugh. Erik always had a dry sense of humour that Charles appreciates very much. "Come and sit on the sofa with me."

"Of course Charles. If that's what you want. Can you do that?" Erik asks gently. He doesn't want to be crass, but Charles is in a wheelchair.

"Yes, I can do that, Erik. My upper body still works. I just can't walk." Charles wheels himself over to the sofa near the fireplace. He's soon out of his wheelchair and sitting on the sofa.

Erik walks over to Charles. "I'm impressed. You haven't let your disability get the best of you."

"I had to be strong just to survive. I let paralysis get me down for a while, but I had a job to do." Charles tells Erik as he sips his scotch.

"When did you lose all your hair?" Erik asks turning to face Charles. He desperately wants to run his hand across Charles' smooth scalp.

"I didn't lost all my hair, but I have such a large bald spot I decided to shave my head." Charles explains.

"It's kind of sexy Charles. Can I touch?" Erik moves closer to Charles.

"Sure," Charles says hesitantly. It seems like an odd request.

Erik runs one of his rough hands across Charles' smooth scalp. Charles leans into Erik's touch. Erik's touch is electric and Charles can instantly feel the connection with him again. Erik runs his hand down the side of Charles' face. Charles turns his head into Erik's hand and kisses Erik's palm. "Oh Charles, don't tempt me." Erik pleads.

"You shouldn't tempt me either, Erik. This is a dangerous situation." Charles warns.

"Of all the dangerous situation we've been in in our lives, Charles, I would say this is one of the least dangerous." Erik looks him directly in the eye.

"We've both been drinking, Erik, and we're both emotionally raw and vulnerable right now. We should both get some sleep and meet up for a private breakfast tomorrow morning." Charles says firmly.


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

"Where am I staying Charles? You're not leaving me all alone are you? I'm not exactly the most well-liked person around here. What if someone tries to attack me? I'm scared to be alone here." Erik admits.

"I was going to put you in the room next to mine on the lower level. I'm the only one who has a bedroom on this floor for obvious reasons. If you're that scared you can stay in my room, but with my ability I'd know if you were in danger. You'd stay on a cot in my room, of course, but you'd be safe." Charles says quietly.

Erik yawns widely. "I don't mean to be rude, Charles, really. Between the scotch and how tired I was to begin with I won't be awake much longer."

"Let's go to bed then. I should have been asleep an hour ago." Charles yawns in response to Erik's yawn.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. Do you need help?" Erik asks gently.

"Yes, please. Normally I'm okay on my own, but I'm too tired to have the strength to lift myself right now." Charles admits.

"I'd do anything to help you, Charles. Hold on round my neck." Erik stands up and leans over Charles.

Charles clutches Erik's neck. He doesn't always feel secure being lifted this way. Erik carefully lifts Charles up off the sofa and puts his arms under Charles' legs. Erik puts Charles gently into his chair. "Thank you, Erik."

"I'll push you, Charles. You look as if you're about to fall asleep." Erik says gently. "You just need to direct me."

"Turn left out of the room and go down to the end of the hall. I'm the last room on the left." Charles says with a yawn.

"I remember really liking that room when I was here last time." Erik says as he pushes Charles down the hall.

"It's changed a lot in forty years. I had to change the wallpaper. When I moved some of the furniture out of the room I discovered they hadn't wallpapered the entire room. The wallpaper is much lighter now." Charles tells Erik.

"You've changed a lot about this house, Charles. Why did you do that?"

"My childhood wasn't exactly happy. My parents and I didn't get along, so when they died I decided to do something good with the house they left me. I didn't want my legacy to be my sister and my parents' biases which went opposite ways." Charles explains.

"You sister loved you right to the end, Charles. She'd changed her mind about a lot of things, but she didn't know how to tell you. She wanted to ask you to forgive her."

"I suspected she'd had a change of heart when I got a letter from her." Charles says sadly as they enter his bedroom.

"This is very nice, Charles. Do you need anything?" Erik asks watching Charles move around the room.

"You can stay in here, Erik. There's trundle bed, double, under here. I think you're right. You're probably safest in here with me." Charles wheels himself towards his closet. "Do you have clothes?"

"Yes Charles. I'm fine." Erik kneels down next to the bed, flips the bedclothes up, and rolls the trundle bed out from the bed. It's already all made up. Erik quickly changes into his pyjamas. He doesn't want to be changing when Charles comes out of his closet. That would be far too tempting for both of them. "Charles, where's the bathroom?"

"Last door on the right." Charles calls from the closet.

"Charles, are you all right in there? Do you need any help?" Erik asks from outside the closet.

"I'm fine, Erik. I'm just changing my shirt. I'll be right out." Charles calls back.

Erik decides to believe Charles and walks into the bathroom. He's hot wearing his pyjama shirt as he washes his face. He hears Charles' wheelchair as it enters the spacious bathroom. He also hears Charles gasp quietly when he notices Erik is shirtless. Erik reaches blindly for a towel. "Is everything okay Charles?" Erik asks when he opens his eyes. Charles is wearing navy blue silk pyjamas. He looks very handsome.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Erik." Charles says obviously staring at Erik's chest. He rolls up his sleeves and reaches for a facecloth on the towel rack.

Erik, now finished in the bathroom walks back into the bedroom and climbs into bed in the low trundle bed. He wants to give Charles room in the bathroom and he doesn't want to distract him.

Charles comes out of the bathroom and notices that Erik is in bed reading the book from his bedside table. He wheels over to Erik and is very close to him. "Good night Erik."

Erik sits up further in bed. "Good night Charles." He leans forward and kisses Charles' cheek. It feels so smooth under his chapped lips.

Charles leans in to Erik's kiss. It feels so natural and right for Erik to be kissing him. When they were together when they were young Erik used to kiss him good night every night.

Erik slowly pulls away from the kiss. "I love you, Charles." Erik whispers.

Charles leans his forehead against Erik's. "I know you do, Erik. I love hearing that from you. I haven't heard those words for so long. I love you too. Now, try and get some sleep." Charles smiles at Erik. He wheels himself over to the bed and heaves himself onto the bed. He slides under the covers knowing Erik is watching his every move. "Good night Erik." Charles says softly before he turns out the light.

Erik lays awake in the dark watching the dark silhouette on the bed. He finds the fact that Charles can't move once he's in bed very sad. He tucks his hands under his head as he watches Charles.

Charles smirks in the dark. "I know you're watching me, Erik. You're not going to make me uncomfortable."

Erik starts to chuckle. "I would never try to make you uncomfortable, Charles. I just sleep better when I'm not facing a window."

"That's the excuse you're going with, hmm? I don't believe that for a moment." Charles teases.

"It's true. It's rare for me to fall asleep facing a window unless the window has curtains on it."

"You know, I actually remember that from when we were together when we were young. You usually fell asleep with your face buried in my chest." Charles reminisces.

"I'm glad you have happy memories of our time together, Charles. I was hoping you did."

"All I have from our time together is happy memories, Erik. We were good together. We were strong and happy as a couple. I missed having you around." Charles admits.

"I can't believe I just heard you say all that. That's very sweet of you to say, Charles. I didn't think you would have any compliments for me." Erik admits.

Charles sighs heavily. He can't believe Erik lacks confidence like this. "Erik, despite everything that has transpired between us, that didn't change how I felt about you. I wanted to be angry with you, but I knew you and I had opinions that were two sides of the same coin. I can't blame you for the opinions you had. I have always cared for you, Erik."

"Thank you, Charles. I may not have always deserved your concern, but I do appreciate your care and concern." Erik says with a yawn.

"Get some sleep Erik. We'll talk more tomorrow and we'll go for a walk too." Charles murmurs sleepily.

Erik smiles as he falls asleep. Charles has been kind and sweet with him. He falls asleep facing Charles' silhouette in the dark.


	3. Nightmares

Charles is wide awake at about 3:00 in the morning. He had a nightmare, which is unusual, practically unheard of. He's never had a nightmare when Erik is at the mansion. He usually feels more safe with the other man near. Erik is immediately at his side. "I'm all right. I just had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"Having nightmares is not like you, Charles. The worst is over. Are you really sure you're okay?" Erik says gently. It's not unusual for him to feel as if Charles is protecting him. "You don't have to protect me anymore. You've done that for long enough. I'm all grown up and I can handle it now. I'm not delicate."

"Everything has changed so much and I'm not sure that my brain has caught up with the changes yet. It seems my mind still thinks we're still in danger and maybe we are and we just don't know. Everything is uncertain."

Erik shifts back to lean against the headboard. He puts his arms around Charles and pulls him against his chest. He feels Charles' hand on his chest. "Talk to me."

"Is it really all over, Erik? Are we really safe now? Is there ever true safety? Can mutants ever really be safe?"

"It will never truly be over, Charles, but we are much safer. Why do you ask?"

"I've been fighting for so long I can hardly believe I don't have to fight anymore. It seems surreal."

Erik starts to chuckle. "You never thought you'd be able to stop planning to save the world and now that you can you don't quite know what to do with yourself. It's not surprising, Charles. You need to learn to relax."

"Relaxing was never easy for me, Erik. I'll still run the school, but my days seem quite empty."

"Maybe you need some quiet and calm, Charles. You've been on the go for forty years. It's time for you to live for yourself for once."

"Stay with me." He needs Erik close to him right now. He hates feeling vulnerable and it's been an unusual feeling for him over the years.

"If that is what you want, Charles, of course I'll stay right here." Erik promises. He shifts down in the bed gently shifting Charles with him.

Charles puts his arm around Erik's waist once he gets comfortable. It feels so natural and right to have Erik's arms around him again. His breathing is even and calm and it calms Charles down immensely. He falls asleep with his head on Erik's chest. Erik notices how much smaller and less in control Charles looks when he is asleep. Erik chuckles when he hears Charles snore with his face against Erik's chest. He doesn't remember either of them snoring when they were young. Besides, Charles is far too cultured to snore. He knows he probably won't sleep much tonight laying next to hid old friend, but remarkably he doesn't mind. It's his turn to protect his friend, even if it is just from the nightmares that come calling. He knows the dark always made things much worse for him. The images always seemed to be worse in the dark.


	4. Early Morning Conversation

Charles slowly wakes up in the morning. He realizes he's pulled against the straight planes of a man's chest instead of the curves of a woman. The feeling coming from the man who's holding him is a feeling of protection. He's confused for a minute and he's stiff so he can't move very much. As he concentrates on the presence next to him he realizes it's Erik. The headache he's sporting tells him he and Erik were drinking a lot last night.

"Charles, I'm not a telepath and I can tell how loud you're thinking. Go back to sleep. You're safe." Erik murmurs sleepily. "It's very early in the morning. No one else is up yet. It's far too early to be awake."

Charles groans lowly. He turns his face into Erik's chest and squeezes his eyes closed trying to fall back to sleep. His eyes are still heavy with sleep, but his mind is racing.

Erik slowly runs his hand up and down Charles' back trying to soothe him and feeling the satin run across his fingertips. He wants Charles to relax. He feels Charles' breathing even out as he falls back to sleep in his arms.

When Charles wakes up again Erik is still asleep. It's clear that he's much more tired than Charles first thought. He boosts himself up to a sitting position and watches Erik sleep. He softly runs fingers through Erik's salt and pepper hair. The urge to touch him is stronger than his feeling that he doesn't want to wake Erik. Erik turns his face towards Charles' touch. It quickly comes back to Charles how sweet and vulnerable Erik is capable of bring.

"You're projecting, Charles, and I'm not sweet." Erik says as he wakes up.

"Sorry Erik. I hope I didn't wake you up. You look younger when you're asleep, you know." Charles tells Erik.

"So do you. I watched you when you first fell asleep. You looked calm and relaxed. What happened to us, Charles? Why do we both feel the need to try and save the world?" Erik asks seriously.

"I don't know, Erik. If I knew the answer to those questions I wouldn't still be trying to save the world. I don't have to do all the things to save the world. Maybe, sometimes, I need to leave the world to it's own devices. I'm tired of being relied on to save the world just because I'm a telepath." Charles grumbles.

"Charles, you've been working so hard. Now is your opportunity to take some time for yourself and build a life that you want. This is your big chance to do something you've always wanted to do." Erik reminds Charles.

"I've got one of my wishes for one of the things I wanted to happen in my life. You are back in my life and that is perfect. You and I belong together, Erik."

"Well, considering how our relationship has been for the last forty years this is a definite improvement for us. I could hold you all day like this." Erik smiles happily.

"We do have to get up at some point. I promised I would make you breakfast. We can have some private time in the kitchen just the two of us. Most of the students will still be asleep." Charles says sleepily.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm starving." Charles says firmly. To prove his point his stomach rumbles just as he finished his sentence.

"Can I ask you something?" Erik asks quietly.

"Of course you can. I will be completely honest with you."

"Do you know if you can be intimate with your condition? Can we have a complete relationship since you're paralyzed when we decide want to and can be in a relationship?"

"Yes, I can be intimate, Erik. I have been intimate since my accident. I'm sorry if that disappoints you that I've been with someone else."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Charles. We've been apart for forty years. It would be more surprising if you hadn't been with someone else after me. Was it another man or a woman?" Erik asks curiously.

"It was a woman, which is unusual for me, and quite a long time ago. I went out to a bar by myself and I got really drunk. When I woke up the next morning I was naked, in a hotel room, lying next to a rather stunning brunette. I don't remember a lot about that night. I do remember the morning when she seduced me and I let her. That must have been an amazing night, but it wasn't special. You and I were special, Erik. That woman meant nothing to me. There hasn't been another man in my life since you. There's never been anyone as special as you."

Erik looks seriously at Charles. "Mein Gott, I think you've gotten more handsome, Charles. You're more elegant and confident than when you were young." Erik runs the tips of his fingers over Charles' face. Charles has a very handsome face.

"You have such a sexy voice, Erik. You're still very handsome and you still have all your own hair. I can't believe how well you've aged."

"It's your sexy accent I love Charles." Erik leans closer to Charles to kiss him, waiting for Charles to pull away, but he doesn't. In fact, Charles leans into the kiss and relaxes into Erik's arms. Erik gently pulls away from the kiss. "God Charles, your kisses have gotten better since the last time I kissed you."

"Your skills have also improved, Erik. There's no comparison to your past abilities at all really. It's very impressive."

"I'm less in a hurry now. I've learned how to treat people and I take care of the other person. I'm less selfish now. I appreciate the view before me. I've realized how rare opportunities like this are."

"Let's go and have some breakfast before this house turns into chaos." Charles slowly moves and shifts out of bed. "I'll just get changed and we can go down."

Erik is concerned about Charles when he practically collapses into his wheelchair. He seems terribly stiff. "Oh I slept for too long. I'm so stiff. I should know now to do that by now."

Erik smiles and rolls out of bed to get dressed. He digs in his bag for a shirt, a sweater, a pair of pants and a silk scarf. "Charles, will you manage on your own since you said you were so stiff?"

"I think so. I'll call you if I need help. I promise. You don't need to worry so much about me."

"I've always worried about you, Charles. Even when we were apart I worried about you. It almost sounds silly now knowing how powerful you are."

"How powerful I am has varied over the years. No matter how powerful someone is there's always someone who's worried about them. I was always worried about you."

"God Charles, it's too early in the morning to be so philosophical." Erik grumbles as heads back to the spacious bathroom.

Charles chuckles as he watches Erik. He wheels himself into his closet. Erik hates to think too hard early in the morning. Charles picks out a navy blue suit, a white shirt, and a mauve tie. Dressing his upper half has always been easier and so he puts his shirt and tie on first. He sighs heavily before he begins to take his pyjama pants off and then slowly and carefully slides his dress pants on and buttons them. He tucks his shirt into his pants and pulls his suit jacket on. When he goes back into the bedroom Erik is dressed and waiting from him.

"You always look so polished, Charles. It's unfair really."


End file.
